Consequences
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: The author rewrote the story. Everything is different, we know that. But what if, in this version of the story, Isaac decided to play a little bit with Snow White and Prince Charming? What if, in this version of the story, Evil!Charming and Bandit!Regina were sneaking around? And most importantly, what would be the consequences of this (not so) unlikely affair?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

 **Here I am with the first installment of my new story.**

 **I won't be as consistent with this one as with my previous work, I would honestly be happy if I manage to pull one chapter per month, so please bear with me.**

 **I would love for you to review to let me know if I should keep going, if you would like to read more.**

 **I have an idea as to where I am going with it, but nothing too precise yet.**

 **I really hope you'll like it. And I'll stop keeping from reading. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Fuck!"

The air got caught in her lungs as he pinned her hard against the wall, his manhood pressed against her pelvis through his black pants and his mouth smacking against her lips. She ran her fingers into his hair bringing him closer, their tongues were dancing, rolling around the other, sucking it, and biting it. She rocked her hips against him and when he groaned in anticipation she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

Her hands left his hair and ran down his torso until they reached the belt holding the two sides of his Black Knight jacket. She unfastened the belt as she caught his lower lip between her teeth. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and the heavy material fell on the dirty floor of what she had been calling her home for months now.

They parted for a moment but not long as he immediately pushed her head back so he could access her neck. He started drawing her jawline until he reached her pulse and sucked it. Regina let out a heavy moan as her fingers busied themselves around his waistband unbuckling the belt of his pants.

He was hard. And when her hand found his length, and her fingers closed around it, he grew even harder letting curses out of his mouth. He moved his hand down her side and found the button of her pants. It didn't take him a second to lift her and put her harshly on the table as he grabbed her left leg to take off her boot.

The brunette rose a bit, leaning on her elbows as she looked at him with fierce desire. Her inner thighs was on fire which was ironic because she was already getting wet down there. She bit her lower lip as he left her –now shoeless- feet to come between her legs. He grabbed her mouth into another passionate kiss before lifting her for a second, time for him to slide the pants off her butt and then he got rid of the piece of clothes, tossing it somewhere.

"I knew you weren't really there to hand me to _her_." Regina purred looking at him mischievously. "I'm way too good in bed." She added with her smirk.

"I wouldn't exactly call that a bed." The Black Knight said ending his sentence with a groan as Regina found his length again.

The brunette smirked wider at his face and let out a small chuckle when he kissed her hard again. He pulled her hips against him and he could feel her wetness against his now completely free cock. He pushed her down on the table holding her head with one hand so he could kiss her again.

With the other hand he grabbed his manhood and presented it at her entrance before thrusting hard inside.

"Oh!" Regina let out in a surprise yet satisfied groan. David paused a second to check if he had hurt her but she moving her hips against his reassured him immediately. The knight therefore kept thrusting harder and harder.

She closed her eyes shut tilting her head and arching her back. Her hands ran over her body and found the belt holding her fur vest. She unbuckled it and took the vest off as well as the flax blouse underneath.

David looked at her with hunger as her hips kept rolling against him and her hands found her breasts and started rubbing them.

"Fuck!" He let out as he grabbed her hips and lifted her. The brunette's eyes shot open in surprise and she found herself once again pinned on the wall. She bit her lip and hooked her legs around his waist.

"Yes Charming!" She let out as she puts her hands on the wall to hold herself still. He kept thrusting again and again. She was the first one to hit her climax, his sobriquet rolling on her tongue and then he followed her soon after grabbing and biting one of her nipple that was balancing in front of him.

The two both fell on the ground completely out of breath. Regina looked at the top of her tree trunk to steady her heart as her tongue licked her lips. She turned to look at him who was already standing up.

"You surpassed yourself I must say, Charming." She let out smirking and biting her lower lip as she watched him get dressed, pulling his shirt back into his pants. He was hot. God he was hot! He put his jacket back on and fastened his belt around it.

The brunette stood up still completely bare and walked towards him. He frowned as she brought her hand up in his hair. She pulled it off holding a dead leave. She gave him a small smile that turned into a sneer as his gaze fell onto her breasts that were still rising up and down, her breathing still uneven.

She got closer to him pressing her chest on his and tickling his neck with the leave. The knight's breath got caught in his throat as he looked at her and saw the lust in her eyes. She wanted more and he wanted more as well.

He put his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the wall. He wanted to pin her again and thrust hard inside her but he couldn't.

He parted from her and she let out a disappointed sigh but she kept the smile on her face.

"Stay safe." He let out before grabbing the sheath he had thrown on the floor when he arrived and walking out of her 'home'.

"Wouldn't want you to miss me too much." She let out smiling.

He rolled his eyes but kept on walking. Regina let out a small chuckle as she fell onto the ground once again.

…

Regina was just coming back to the tree trunk with a bunch of berries when she heard a noise. She frowned and hid behind a tree putting the fruits down and pulling her bow off her shoulder. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it towards the noise.

Her brow furrowed as she saw a boy –twelve years old or thirteen- at the entrance of her 'home'. She started walking towards him stealthily.

"Hello!" The boy called. "Is anyone here?"

"Turn around slowly." The brunette demanded when she was close enough.

The boy paused and slowly turned to face her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Henry…And I'm your son."

Regina's scrunched her nose at his assertion. Her son?! What the hell was he talking about?

"I don't have a son." She said still aiming the arrow towards him.

"You do." Henry said. He took a deep breath. "It's a long story but you have to give me a chance to explain."

Regina started walking around him, scrutinizing him. He was wearing very strange clothes. His pants were of a very weird fabric she had never seen before.

"Walk towards the tree over there." She urged motioning the tree next to which she had put the berries.

Henry frowned but obeyed. He didn't want to piss her off even though he was certain she would never hurt him. Even if she didn't recognize him –he knew deep down that they still had that very special bond one share with their mother and that it will prevent her from harming him.

He arrived by the tree and a satchel with what looked like berries inside.

"Pick it up."

The boy did exactly so.

"You know you don't have to threaten me. You can just ask."

"Keep walking and shut up. Back to the trunk."

Henry sighed and they went inside the trunk. Once inside, the brunette released the pressure she had been exercising on the string of the bow and put it against the wall.

"Put that on the table." She asked still looking him up and down.

Henry put the bag of berries on the table and looked back at her. The brunette frowned and beckoned him to sit. She went to make a fire and lit up some candles.

"So." She started, sitting down facing him. "You're my son."

Henry nodded with a smile.

"I don't have a son."

"You do. You just don't remember."

"I forgot that I had a son." Regina asked letting out a chuckle.

Henry nodded not getting flustered as he put his hand inside the pocket of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked immediately, on guard in case he was pulling out a weapon.

"Relax." Henry said chuckling. "It's just a picture." He said showing it to her.

Regina's crease between her eyebrows deepened.

"What's that?"

"A picture. Here this is you and there it's me. You adopted me when my biological mother –Emma, she is the savior– gave me up for adoption."

"How do… It's a painting?" The thief asked with wide eyes.

"Of sorts. So do you believe me?" Henry asked hopeful. If he couldn't make his mom believe him then there was no way anyone who trust him.

Regina looked at him intensely for a few seconds before crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why don't I remember?"

"You were cursed…Of sorts."

"You've got a lot of 'of sorts' going on here."

"It's complicated." The boy took a deep breath. "Here is the thing. We were living in a town called Storybrooke in Maine but there was a guy called the Author. His job is to write you guys' stories but he wanted to change things so he wrote another book and everyone in the town got trapped in it with a new storyline. I woke up alone in Storybrooke and I found out what the author had done so I opened a door in the book and got sucked into it. So did the Author who just tried to kill me."

"You do realize that this is nonsense, right?!" Regina let out.

"But I'm telling you."

"That we're trapped inside a book."

"Yeah!" Henry nodded holding onto the picture of him and his mom.

"And I'm supposed to live in a place called Maine?" The brunette continued throwing her hands up and letting them fall back on her thighs. "Where I became your adoptive mother after someone named Emma gave you up?"

Regina tilted her head to the side and looked at him suggestively.

"Come on mom…" Henry tried. "You can remember."

That was when she realized it. This was all a trap. The 'picture' thing with her face on it. This screamed magic and the only person who owed such power and had a grudge against her was the Evil Queen.

"Now that I think about it…" She started standing up and closing the distance between them. "This does make me wonder…" She grabbed the knife tied to her belt as she gazed into his eyes, "one thing."

Henry looked at her hopeful until he felt the cold blade against his throat.

"Who sent you?" Regina threatened.

"Mom please. Nobody sent me."

"Stop calling me that!" Regina said raising her voice. "You're working for the Queen."

"No I'm trying to help you."

"Help me what?"

"Find your happy ending." Regina frowned. He swallowed hard. "In my world we call that _operation mongoose_."

Regina pressed the knife on his throat forcing him to throw his head back and she looked at him. She suddenly let out a chuckle and released him.

"That's a very silly name." She said putting her knife between her belt and her vest.

"Well it was your idea."

"You actually believe this." Regina realized.

Henry nodded.

"So you're crazy!"

"No! You have to find your true love."

Regina started laughing out loud as she went back to sit behind the table.

"My true love." She said shaking her head. "Just that, huh?! Well kid…you're wasting your time." She added grabbing a berry and shoving it down her throat before standing up, taking her bow and arrows and heading back into the forest.

Henry frowned and stood up. He jogged and caught up with her.

"Argh! Stop following me! Whatever world you think you're from –go back there!" Regina said waving her hand.

"What do you mean I'm wasting my time?" Henry insisted as he carefully avoided the rocks.

"I don't have a true love. I –never will." The brunette let out with sorrow.

She shook her head and kept walking. She needed to get to the road before the carriage arrived.

"Yes you do." Henry said. "His name is Robin Hood. I think the only way for us to escape the book is for you to find him in a tavern and give him a True Love's kiss. True Love's kiss –it can fix anything."

Regina turned around laughing and looked at him.

"Wow. You really are crazy."

"I'm not. You have to believe me mom."

The brunette sighed.

"Look kid." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You seem like a nice boy and clearly you believe all this…nonsense. But this," She said motioning everything around her, "is the real world. And I, have to get to the road."

"Wait!" Henry stopped her before she turned around.

"What?"

"C…I know you don't believe me but –can I stay with you? I –I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Didn't you say I was your adoptive mother? Why don't you go and find your real mother?"

"I…I don't know where she is." Henry admitted lowering his head.

Regina sighed once again and hovered for a few seconds.

"Fine!" She let out closing her eyes.

Henry looked up with a smile.

"But only for a night." She said raising her index. "Tomorrow you're out of my way."

The boy brought his left hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.

"Promise."

Good!" Regina said with a nod. She looked around. "Now go hide behind that tree." She said pointing at it. "You can't be in my way when I'm robbing this car–" She was stopped by the sound of horses galloping.

"Damn they're here. Go hide. Now."

…

"So you're a thief?" Henry asked as Regina was cooking a rabbit they saw on the way back to the trunk.

"Well I have to feed myself when there aren't enough game in the forest. Plus…I'm planning on going on a trip." She closed her eyes. "Why am I even telling you that?"

"Because I'm your son."

Regina sighed and looked at him from the corner of the eyes.

"You have to stop saying."

"But it's the truth."

"Come on, sit down." The brunette said motioning the small bench behind the table.

Henry executed himself and Regina gave him a plate with a thigh of rabbit with some mashed berries.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile.

The brunette sat facing him with a plate of her own and she took the thigh and bit in it. Henry looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. Regina frowned as she swallowed the piece.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just…I am not accustomed to see you being so… I don't know…I've never seen you eat with your hands. It's fun."

"Glad you are enjoying yourself."

Henry smiled.

"I'm glad I found you. It makes me be less worried to be with you." He shrugged his shoulders. "I just feel safe."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the boy's sweetness.

"Come on. Eat now."

Henry nodded with a chuckle and he grabbed the rabbit thigh and ate a piece.

They ate peacefully and sometimes Henry would chat up about something. Regina had to admit that he was a good companion. Yes he certainly was crazy with all this nonsense he kept talking about but he was sweet and funny. Plus he had been a while since she had had someone to talk to. Of course she had David but –well they weren't meeting to do chit-chat. It was more of a fuck-and-go kind of thing.

The brunette lowered her eyes and a small smile played on her lips at the thought. She knew the knight didn't care about her, he couldn't even if he wanted…he literally didn't have a heart but she wished he cared, at least a little bit.

"What is it?" Henry asked as he noticed his mom's face. The vein on her forehead was showing and it only did whenever she was thinking hard on something.

Regina snapped back into reality at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Nothing." She said clearing her throat. "Come on, you should try to sleep."

"Do you need some help with the dishes?"

The brunette smirked.

"Aren't you lovable?"

"You raised me well." He answered with a shy smile.

Regina chuckled.

"I'm sure I did. No you can sleep. I'll handle the dishes."

Henry nodded and stood up as well as Regina.

"Here." She said putting some water in a bowl. "Wash your hands and mouth."

Once he was done, she gathered the plates and took a flask she had filled with water in the morning. She was about to go outside to wash the dishes when she felt soft lips kissing her cheek.

She turned her head in shock to look at the boy.

"Goodnight mom." He said simply. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Regina nodded absently and Henry went to lie on the makeshift bed. The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts and finally went outside. After she finished cleaning everything she went back inside. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of Henry sound asleep.

The young woman put the plates away careful not to make too much noise. She put out the fire and blew on some candles only letting two of them lit up. She went next to Henry and grabbed a small cover to put on his body. She smiled. What if he was right? Did she really have a son?

Regina shook her head. That was silly. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone.**

 **First of all, thanks for your amazing response to the first installment of this new fanfiction.**

 **I feel really blessed.**

 **Here is the second chapter. I hope you'll like. Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 2

She woke up early like she always did ever since she had been on the run from Snow White. With the dwarves wandering the forest for her head, she had to stay on guard. What she didn't expect was to find somebody having their arm wrapped around her.

She looked down and saw a head on her chest. 'Right! The boy.' She remembered. She sighed and tried to think of a way to free herself from his grip. She could just wake him up. She sighed once again. She took a deep breath and slowly and gently took the boy's arm and put it away. She took his head and slowly slipped to the side. She let out a breath when she was able to put the boy's head on the bed without him waking up.

She stood up and stretched her back. She looked down at the boy's body and couldn't help but chuckle a little, shaking her head. She had to admit that she was a bit sad to have to send him away but it was too dangerous for him to stay with her with Snow White after her. The brunette sighed as she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out to grab something for him to eat before she sent him on his way.

The sun was barely up which gave the forest beautiful shades of colors but Regina stayed on alert. She knew that no matter how early it was, the Dark Dwarves were searching for her so she walked as silently as possible, looking around for any suspicious shadows, and kept an ear open for any noises. She finally found a bush of fresh berries. She knelt before it and put her weapon on the floor next to her. She grabbed the satchel tied to her waist and opened it to fill it with berries. It wasn't a lot but she would give the boy a couple of gold so he could buy something in the next village.

Once she was done, she walked a few more miles until she reached the river. She filled up two flasks with some fresh water and took the opportunity to freshen up a bit. Yesterday, she didn't really have time to do it and she was starting to feel dirty. She hid all her belongings behind a bush, against a tree and took off her clothes, one piece after the other until she was completely bare. She walked towards the river and put a toe in it. Cold. But that didn't really matter. She wasn't planning on staying long. She took a deep breath and slowly got into the water. She washed her entire body quickly before getting out as fast as she could, hopping to warm herself up. She grabbed her pants and put them on, along with her blouse and then vest.

"It was quite the show you put on there!"

Regina jumped but as soon as she recognized the voice she relaxed and a small smirk appeared on her face. She clamped her lip between her teeth and turned to face him, her hands still fastening the buckle of her belt.

"I didn't know I had company." She said playfully. "I hope you did enjoy it though."

He didn't answer. He simply walked over and pushed her against the tree. The gasp didn't even have time to leave her throat as he caught her mouth into a hungry kiss. Regina smiled against his lips and her hands left her vest to grab his hair as she pulled him closer.

They kissed for minutes. Sucked each other's tongues, bit each other's lips, and groped each other's body until they were out of breath. Regina smiled as she leant her forehead on his. She parted a bit from him but their hips were still touching and she could feel his growing groin. She chuckled as she pushed him away and turned to grab her provisions and tied the satchel back to her waist.

"Ever planned on changing clothes?"

Regina huffed, offended. She turned to face him and raised an unimpressed brow.

"Sorry if you're not satisfied with my clothes anymore but in case you haven't noticed, there are seven of you friends wandering around the forest ready to kill me!" She snapped and she bent to grab her arrows and hung the quiver on her shoulder.

"Go to Sherwood. We won't be searching it before tomorrow." He said with a monotone voice.

Regina pursed her lips and looked at him in the eyes for a moment before sighing and finally nodding. She could certainly use a change of wardrobe.

"Have you -by any chance- seen a boy wandering around here?"

Regina raised a brow surprised by his question.

"A boy?" She questioned.

"Yes." The knight said. "About twelve years old. The Queen is looking for him."

"What would Snow White possibly want to do with a child?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Very well then!" Regina said before turning around to leave.

"Regina." Charming called but the brunette kept on walking.

Suddenly she felt a grip on her arm and was forced to turn back to look at him.

"What?!" She bit sharply.

They held each other's gaze silently defying one another.

"He is a threat to her." He said finally.

"A child is a threat to Snow White?!"

"I cannot tell you much. But he claims to be from another world and he apparently has the power to deprive the Queen of hers."

"Is he now?!" Regina said more to herself. "No." She said finally shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't seen any boy around here."

She decided to lie. Whatever threat he was to the Queen that probably had to do with the nonsense he had been talking to her about and if Snow White was afraid then…maybe it meant that he was saying the truth.

"Well if you see him, direct him towards me and the dwarves. As I told you, we are heading south."

Regina nodded.

"Will do!" She said simply.

"Ok." David stayed there, looking at her for a moment before simply turning away.

The brunette let out a chuckle.

"Not even a kiss goodbye." She said smirking.

"Goodbye Regina." He tossed over his shoulder.

Regina sighed.

"Yeah. Goodbye Charming."

…

When she arrived back at the trunk she was surprised to see Henry awake and quietly sat by the table.

"You're awake." She pointed out.

"Mhm." He said nodding with that smile of his.

Regina chuckled.

"I brought you some berries and water." She said putting said things on the table.

"Thanks." He said.

Regina put her arrows and bow down and sat facing him as she grabbed a berry to eat it.

"So." Henry started, playing nervously with one of the fruits. "Are you going to send me away?"

Regina looked at him for a second, thinking. Was she? She sighed. Of course she wasn't.

"The Queen's looking for you, you know that?"

"Really?!" Henry asked looking up surprised.

"Well yeah. You have been wandering around claiming that you could change…things." She said waving her hand. "She is the most powerful sorceress, didn't you think she would feel threatened by that?"

"I didn't talk to anyone about that but you." Henry protested. "Unless…"

"Unless?!" Regina asked brows furrowing.

"The Author."

"The Author?!"

"Yes! He is trapped inside the book as well, like I told you and he doesn't want the story to be changed so he probably went to see her to tell her about me. That's the only explanation." He sighed. "I don't want to hurt her you know. I just want her to be good again."

"Good?! Snow White?! You're crazy!" Regina said standing up.

"I'm not. In the real world she is good. The Author changed the stories and the heroes are now villains. This isn't who she really is. I just want to save her."

The brunette turned to look at him searching his face. Henry held her gaze hoping that she would finally believe him. He needed her to believe. That was the only way for things to go back to normal and everyone to be happy. Snow and David, Hook and Emma, his mom and Robin. She had to believe.

Regina stood there, silent. He was really believing in what he was saying. She sighed. Whether or not this was true, she couldn't leave him at Snow's mercy because even if he was certain that in his 'world' Snow was good, here she was everything but that.

"Come on, we're going to Sherwood!"

Henry's face lit up.

"You believe me?!"

"I did not say that!" She said grabbing her weapons and heading out. "But I cannot leave you her with Snow's knights looking for you."

"But you're going to Sherwood." Henry padding to catch her up outside.

"So?!"

"Sherwood is where Robin Hood lives. Your True Love."

Regina paused at his words and turned to look at him frowning.

"Is it now?"

Henry nodded vigorously.

"Simple coincidence." The brunette said resuming her journey.

The boy chuckled.

"I don't believe you."

"That does not matter to me. I'm going to Sherwood because it's the only village free from Snow's knights and I need new clothes and you need to eat something more filling than berries. And so do I!"

"But you might meet Robin." Henry insisted smiling. "I'm sure that when you see him, you'll realize that he is your soulmate."

"Whatever you say kid."

…

They arrived in Sherwood Forest after a thirty minute walk but Henry didn't mind. He was having fun hanging out with his mom. She seemed way less stressed than in the real world even though she was technically on the run.

Sherwood was a pretty nice village, very vivid and there were jesters and jongleurs performing all over the place. The market displays were colorful and people were happily chatting with one another.

"This is so cool!" Henry exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes.

Regina looked down at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here!" Henry said opening his hand. "It's exactly how I imagined this world to be. Everything looks so great and colorful and –it's amazing."

"You're a very strange kid." Regina said chuckling lightly. "Come on, let's get you feed before we buy some new clothes other than," she waved her hand at his attire, "that."

Henry laughed.

"It's called jeans."

"Whatever. It's strange. And you're drowning too much attention to yourself." Regina said as she entered a tavern.

They sat at a table and Regina took off her gloves with her teeth. Henry smiled at the sight. When one of the wenches came to their table, she ordered two plates of quail eggs with bread, a pint of cold milk for the boy and of ginger ale for her.

After a few minutes, their food arrived and Henry immediately attacked his. They ate in a comfortable silence until the door of the tavern opened and Henry recognized the newcomers.

"It's Robin Hood and the Merry Men!" He whispered, patting Regina's hand.

The brunette stopped drinking her ale and turned to where he was looking, frowning. Oh! Regina thought as she noticed the legendary Robin Hood. Of course she knew him. Everyone in this realm knew of him –the Prince of Thieves. She never met him though. Well until today. He wasn't bad. She had to admit. He actually was very good looking. Strong arms, nicely build and –nice hair. Dapper!

The man went to sit at a table next to the fenestella with his 'Merry Men' and called the wench for drinks. Suddenly he turned his head and his eyes met Regina's. The young woman immediately turned her head to face Henry, blushing. Damn it!

"You have to go talk to him."

"Shut up!" Regina said, keeping a straight posture and making sure to keep her gaze straight ahead.

"Mom, you have to-"

"Shut up!"

"But-"

"Milady?!"

Regina froze for a second at the sound of the voice. That was him. That surely was him. She turned to face him and tried to look as detached as possible as she raised a questioning brow. He smiled at her and his blue eyes were so bright…

"I never thought I'd have the pleasure to ever meet the competition." He said extending his free hand -as the other was holding his pint of beer- and bowing his head a bit. "And so lovely at that." He pointed out. "Regina, right?!"

"Yes!" The brunette answered putting her hand in his and he kissed it and she wouldn't admit it out loud but she felt a shiver running down her spine.

"May I join you?"

"Why?" Regina asked but he simply chuckled and sat by Henry.

"Hi lad!"

"Hi." Henry answered all teeth. Everything was finally falling into pieces.

Regina rolled her eyes at the sight and it made him smile even more.

"I'm Robin Hood."

"I know." Henry said chuckling as he took his hand to shake it. "I'm Henry."

"Well it's very nice to meet you young Henry." The thief said smiling before turning back to look at Regina.

The brunette held his gaze grabbing her pint and drinking a sip of ale and all he did was smile with that alluring smile of his and took a sip of his beer.

Henry looked at the two still unable not to grin. He was happy. Of course he was! Now that his mom met Robin, all they had to do was kiss each other and everything would go back to the way it was.

"How is it to be the most famous thief in here?" The boy asked putting his fork down.

Regina and Robin finally broke eye contact and the brunette rolled her eyes. She was pretty famous as well! She thought to herself pursing her lips in annoyance.

"Not bad." The man said chortling. "But I must say that your companion isn't bad either." He added looking back at Regina who looked at him surprised. "Regina while we may never have met, I've always admired your skills."

The brunette lifted her eyebrows humming.

"I'm getting out of this game, and I have a proposition for you." He crossed his hands over the table. "I'm in search of someone to take my place as leader of the merry men."

Henry's mouth fell agape and so did Regina's.

"Huh…" She said in shock searching his eyes for any hint of pleasantries but she didn't find anything. "I'm flattered." She said shaking her head quickly. She looked back up at him. "'Can't accept."

"But…" Henry tried but Regina cut him eyeing him, silently requesting him to shut up.

"This forest isn't the place for me anymore." She finished simply.

"Well that's a shame." Robin said and Henry let out an annoyed sigh as he went back to eating his eggs.

"So what's driving you out of the business?"

"My future bride." He said with a small smile.

"Your bride?!" Henry's head snapped up to look at him in shock and Regina humored him a bit. The boy kept telling her how she was supposed to give Robin a True Love's kiss but he forgot to mention that he was married?!

"Well she will be when we marry later today."

"But you can't." Henry pressed.

"And why is that?" Robin asked chuckling.

"It's…" He was cut by the door of the tavern opening and Zelena appearing with a (very) pink and bulky dress. Henry's mouth shut as she ran towards Robin to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hello Darling." She said.

Henry turned to look at Regina who mouthed a quick 'what the hell are you doing?' before turning back her attention towards the couple.

"So who are these?" The red-haired asked looking at both Regina and Henry.

"Oh Regina and Henry. I'd like you to meet my fiancée. This is Zelena."

Regina gave them a small smile while Henry was too busy thinking how could that have happened. Everything was perfect, they met, all they had to do was kiss but now Robin was to marry the Wicked Witch?! Of all people?!

He snapped back to reality when Robin gave his seat to his wife-to-be, next to him. She smiled at him and he forced himself to do the same.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting the Bandit Regina." The woman said with excitement and Regina simply nodded with an uncomfortable smile.

"Do you want another pint?" Robin asked Regina.

"Thank you but we should go." She said looking at Henry as she stood up and he did the same.

"Oh." Zelena said disappointed. "Why don't you stay for the ceremony?"

Regina stopped in her track and Henry arrived next to her.

"It will be a simple affair, but we would love to have you there, wouldn't we Darling?" She said looking at Robin for support.

"Of course. It would be our honor." He said with a smile.

"Oh…" Regina started shaking her head. "I should try to get a head start on Snow White, and I have to find something to do with him." She said putting a hand on Henry's head who was still frowning at the couple. "Anyway," the brunette continued. She walked over towards Robin and extended her hand for him to take. He did exactly so and she smiled. "Thank for. For considering me for the job. And congratulation to you both."

Zelena and Robin nodded with a smile and she excused herself pushing Henry towards the door. They started walking but Henry was lost in his thoughts barely following Regina. If Robin was marrying Zelena, did that mean he loved her in this book? And if he did, how would he and his mom share True Love's kiss? Maybe it would work anyway.

"So." Regina said bringing him out of his silent debate with himself. He looked at her. "In all your nonsense about True Love's kiss and him being my soulmate and all that crap, you failed to mention that he already loved someone." She said chuckling as they arrived at a stand that sold fabric.

"I..." Henry started. "This isn't what is supposed to happen." He said with a sad voice. "The Author…He changed everything but it's not over yet. I think you can still kiss him. You guys' love is stronger than anything. True Love is always stronger than anything."

Regina laughed as she asked the merchant for two pairs of pants and two blouses for her and Henry.

"Even after having seen that he is happily living with someone else, you still believe that he is my True Love." She sighed and looked at him earnestly this time. "Look, I'm sure you don't mean any harm but life isn't like in books. It's more complicated than that. I don't have True Love. I probably never will." She said giving him a sad smile.

"You can't say that. It's not true. Mom!" He called as she paid the woman and started walking away towards the forest with new pieces of clothes.

He ran to catch her up. "You have to trust me."

Regina paused and turned to look at him.

"Even if you were right. True Love isn't something that just so happen between two people. It's something that builds up with trust and care. I cannot share True Love with him just by meeting him for the first time in my life."

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything. I saw the way you looked at each other."

The brunette gave him a sympathetic smile. "You are one dreamy boy, aren't you?! He is good-looking. It's true. And what you think you saw was just me being –I'll admit- a little charmed by his looks. But this isn't love. Now come on, let's go."

Henry didn't say a word but he followed her. It was like he was back to square one. He sighed and kept walking until he bumped into something. He looked up frowning as he put a hand on his nose. Regina was looking behind him, a finger on her mouth motioning him to stay silent.

"Stay behind me." She said and he obeyed, his heart racing a bit. He glanced a bit over her shoulder and when she tensed up he noticed a dark figure coming towards them.

"Great!" He heard Regina whisper. "When I tell you to run, you run ok?!"

He nodded but she couldn't see him. "Ok?!" She asked again.

"Yes." He whispered.

She took a deep breath as the figure came closer and he recognized, "Grandpa." He whispered.

Regina frowned glancing over her shoulder at the boy's words but she shook her head and put on her most playful smile. "Charming." She said as he arrived by her. "Thought you were searching Sherwood tomorrow?!"

"Yes but the Queen decided otherwise." He said holding her gaze. He was mad. She lied to him so he was mad. "Who are you?" He said looking at Henry.

"A travel companion." The brunette answered for him, her hand going up her waist to grab her knife just in case.

"Well your 'travel companion' is the boy the Queen has been looking for. Hand it over." He commanded.

Henry frowned. Why wasn't David simply arresting her since he was working with Snow?

His mom scoffed a chuckle. "I do not take orders from you."

And her attitude with him made Henry frown even more.

"I will not give you that boy for her to kill him." Regina said more seriously and her voice tone low enough for him to know that she was serious. Unfortunately she hadn't planned on seeing seven figures appear from behind trees. "Run." She whispered.

Henry didn't understand at first but then he did and he turned around to do as she said.

"Catch him!" David said to the dwarves, still holding Regina's gaze.

"Don't stop running!" She tossed over her shoulder but it was too late. The dwarves had caught him.

"Bring him to the castle. I'll join you with her!" David said looking at Regina and the dwarves tied Henry's hands and walked him to Snow White.

Regina looked at David shaking her head, her lower lip quivering with anger. "How can you do that? He is just a child!" She said.

"Snow wants him."

"And of course, you, as a good pet, oblige to her every demands." She hissed. "You know what?!" She said stepping back and raising her hands.

"You knew-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as a fist hit him hard in the nose. "What the hell!" He said backing away and bringing a hand to his hurt nose.

"Don't talk to me! Ever!" Regina bit furious. "And you might as well just arrest me now and bring me to your _owner_ because I'm going to break him out of there anyway."

"You know that if you set foot in that castle, you'll never get out alive." The knight said raising his voice annoyed at the woman's stubbornness.

"But at least the kid would be safe." The brunette spat humoring his tone.

"You're being childish and stupid. You don't even know him!"

"I won't let him die. Just…Go back to your Queen, Charming." She said and she cursed herself when tears of anger and disappointment pricked her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you all!**

 **Posting my new chapter.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to let a review telling me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Regina arrived at the trunk tears of anger running down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand as she put clothes, arrows and bow down on the table. She put her hands on her hips and started pacing round the place.

She was furious and so very much disappointed in David. She didn't know why. What did she expect exactly?! He was Snow's knight and probably her lover as well. What made her believe that he would listen to her rather than his Queen?!

And what about Henry?! She needed to find a way to get that boy out of the Dark Palace before Snow's hand found its way in his chest. But how? Of course she knew every entrance of the castle but she also knew that it was full of guards. Charming was right. Setting foot there would be basically suicide.

The brunette sighed sitting down on the bench behind the table. She found herself touching absently the clothes she had bought for Henry, her mind realizing that he wouldn't even get a chance to wear them. She shouldn't have brought him with her to Sherwood. She should have let him in here but she had been worried that David might come there to look for her for whatever reasons…She just thought it would be safer for him to come along with her.

"Damn it! Get a grip!" Regina told herself. He wasn't dead yet! She just had to find a way to get to him even though that meant risking her life. She wouldn't let Snow White kill a child.

Emma. "The Savior" he had called her.

The name suddenly popped in her head. Henry's other mother. Regina recalled but she also recalled that Henry had no idea of her whereabouts...

"Well you might as well start asking people." The brunette said out loud as she grabbed her weapons and left for the forest.

…

It took her more than an hour and a half to reach her destination. It was a small village outside the forest where she had found refuge a few months before when she had just started running from Snow White. It was risky for her to be there because the Queen had besieged the place which was why Regina had left. But outside the village, a little further on the road, a man called the Light One lived. He was probably the second most powerful sorcerer after the Queen and if there was somebody that could help her, it had to be him.

Regina started walking, mixing up with the mob. Along the way she grabbed an afghan off a shelf and put it over her head. She kept on walking as quickly as possible until she crossed the village and arrived on the road. She then took off the piece of clothes and a satisfied grin appeared on her face when she noticed the silhouette of a small cottage behind the trees.

After a few more minutes of walk she finally arrived by the door. Immediately she raised her hand to knock on it. She waited until someone opened the door and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. Before her was a young woman holding an infant in her arms. Regina smiled a bit at the sight, her heart twisting reluctantly because she knew that she would never have that even if Henry claimed himself to be her child. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She needed to focus.

"Hello." The brunette said finally and the young girl answered with a small nod and a smile. "I'm looking for a man who goes by the name 'Light One'?!" She tried.

"That would be my husband. He isn't here right now but he shouldn't be gone for too long. Come in."

"Thank you." Regina said following the girl inside.

"Please sit down. I'm Belle."

"Nice to meet you. Regina."

Belle smiled as she put her baby into his basket. He stirred a bit but kept his eyes shut, relaxing when he found his perfect position. Regina grinned softly.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. I'm alright."

"What do you want with my husband?"

"I need his help to find someone." The thief said. She sighed. "One of my friends is in danger and I need to find someone to help me get to him."

At the same time the door of the house opened and a man appeared. He was wearing a knight armor but his seal belonged to none of the kingdoms Regina knew. She stood up as he walked towards her frowning, looking her up and down. She felt a bit uneasy but she held his gaze.

Belle came towards her husband to greet him before turning back to Regina.

"This is Regina. She needs your help."

"Is that so?" The man said.

"Yes!" The brunette said. "I'm looking for someone and I think you're the only one that can help me."

It was enough to make him curious.

"I'm listening."

Regina took a deep breath.

"I don't know much. Her name is Emma and she is called…the Savior."

The man's face dropped almost as soon as the last word left her mouth.

"You know her?!" Regina said hopeful. "Where can I find her?"

"There is no such things as a Savior." The Light One argued. "But," he continued before Regina had time to say anything. "There is indeed a woman who called herself that but your friend, the Evil Queen…" The man smirked at the woman's face. "You really believed that I wouldn't know who you were, the bandit who has been running away for her devilish Majesty for years now?!"

Regina sighed. Of course he knew her.

"As I was saying, the Evil Queen made her captured. She is locked in a donjon on an island guarded by one single knight."

The brunette's brow furrowed.

"One knight?! That's it?"

The Light One smiled. "If I were you I wouldn't underestimate that knight."

"Where is it? I need to go."

"No one ever adventured themselves on that island for a reason."

"But I have a better reason to do it. Tell me."

…

The Bottomless Sea.

All she needed was a ship now. Should be easy! She thought to herself as she looked at the harbor she had arrived in. There was a ship, just before her, that seemed to be perfect. She took a breath and walked towards it. Stealing a ship! Now that was new.

"You better be alive when I get to you kid. Because I'm not doing all that for nothing." Regina said as she aimed an arrow on her bow and stepped on the ship's deck.

It seemed empty.

"No one steps aboard the Jolly Roger's decks without an invitation from its Captain first."

So much for being empty. Regina turned to the voice aiming her arrow at it. Standing before her was a pirate. He stepped back raising his hands in fear.

"Wow, wow!"

The brunette frowned. Since when did pirates become so easily intimidated? That should make her life easier. She thought as she put away her weapons.

"Look, I do not want any harm. I'm just looking for someone to take me to the Bottomless Sea."

"Those are treacherous waters." The pirate said still looking at her frowning.

"I'm looking for someone. She is there. I need to find her."

"Well even if I wanted, I can't help you."

"Why not?!" Regina said putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips. "Aren't you a Captain? You should be able to sail a ship!"

The man didn't have time to answer as they heard somebody laugh. Regina turned frowning. Who the hell was that now?! She thought annoyed.

"A captain?" The man with an awfully big beard said with a mocking tone. "Is that who he says he is? Well you shouldn't listen to him, me Beauty."

The brunette looked at him unimpressed.

"I'm guessing you are the Captain." She said sighing.

"Indeed!" The pirate said opening his arms theatrically and Regina had to try hard to suppress a roll of her eyes. "Unless deckhand Hook wants to keep playing pretend." He continued walking towards said Hook. "Or are you still a one-handed coward?"

And that was when Regina noticed the hook he had in place of his hand. Well that made sense. The brunette sighed as 'Black Beard' walked pass her. She grabbed the boom of the sail and kicked the man's head with it.

"What the hell did you do?" The remaining pirate said looking back and forth between her and the body on the floor.

"He was starting to get on my nerves." The brunette said simply. "Now dump his body wherever you want and let's go to that damn island."

"I cannot sail a ship." Hook said.

"Well hopefully you are the kind of person who learns while practicing because if not, we will die."

…

It hadn't been easy but finally they arrived on the island. As the Light One had said, there was only one Black Knight.

"There's a knight!" A scared voice resonated behind her.

"I noticed." Regina said. "Now let's go."

"Hey I'm a deckhand not a soldier."

The brunette turned around and walked towards him forcing him to step back.

"Listen to me carefully," she said putting a finger on his chest. "There is a child whose life depends on me freeing that woman, so you get a grip and get your ass out there!"

The man nodded quickly.

"Good!" Regina said parting from him. "Plus what better way to enter a prison than with the person Snow White has been chasing from months now?!" She added smirking. "All you have to do is hand me to the knight saying that the Queen finally kidnapped the Bandit, Regina."

She didn't wait for his answer. She simply started walking and was grateful when he followed her without arguing.

"Hold my hands in my back." She motioned him to do when they arrived at the door of the donjon and he obeyed.

They walked for a few minutes throughout the dark aisles until they were forced to stop in front of the guard.

"I'm here on official business for the Queen, delivering the Bandit Regina."

'Impressive for a coward pirate.' Regina thought and when the guard got close enough, Hook let go of her hands and the brunette kicked the man –woman actually, right under the chin. She bent down on the girl's unconscious body and grabbed the keys.

"Keep an eye on her!" She told Hook before running up the stairs until she reached the top of the tower. She opened the door and she found herself facing a blonde woman lied on the floor, hands tied with shackles.

At the sound of the door opening, Emma raised her head and when she saw Regina standing she couldn't help but feel tears of joy pricking her eyes.

"Regina." She let out.

"How do you know…" The brunette shook her head. "Yep you must really be his other mother."

She walked towards her to unlock the shackles.

"Henry." Emma said. "You said that I'm his other mother…You're talking about Henry."

"Yes I am." Regina said and she helped Emma up.

"How –How did you know where I was? Do you remember?"

"Storybrooke and all this nonsense your son has been talking about." Regina said chuckling. "No! But…" She sighed and looked at the blonde woman earnestly. "Look! He has been kidnapped by the Queen. I came to look for you because he told me something like you being 'the Savior'".

Emma couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"I figured I would need some sort of 'savior' to break into the Dark Palace and free him but there's no time to waste."

"Yes." Emma said. "Let's go."

The brunette nodded and they ran down the stairs to where the pirate was, the knight still passed out. Emma's jaw dropped then her lips curved into a grin at the sight of Hook. Her joy was cut short though as she realized he probably didn't know her. She swallowed her smile.

"I'm Emma."

"Killian Jones." The pirate answered.

"Hate to disturb this little -" She waved her hand between the two of them. "Whatever this is but your son has been captured by the Evil Queen."

"Yeah we need to get going" Emma said clearing her throat.

They arrived at the ship and the pirate got it ready to sail and they finally left the island.

"Thank you for your help Killian." The blonde girl said shyly.

"Huh, yeah, of course." Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm pleased you regained your, huh, freedom."

"Me too. Unfortunately, it's not gonna last unless we put some distance between that tower and us before the guard wakes up."

"Why?!" Regina asked frowning.

"Because it's not an ordinary Black Knight. It's a dragon"

"What?!" The brunette's eyes widened and at the same time she heard a roar and the sound of a crack.

She looked at the tower and a dragon broke the tower's wall and lied on the dome.

"Seriously?!" Regina said in disbelief. "That's just great!"

"Don't worry." Emma said quickly. She turned to Killian. "I need you to load the cannon with chain shot."

The pirate obeyed and the blonde girl turned towards the dragon. "Hold your fire 'till I tell you!" She tossed over her shoulder to Hook. "Lily, over here!"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Regina said as the dragon roared.

"Come on Lily! Come on!" Emma continued and when the beast got close enough, Emma said to Hook, "Now!"

The canon hit the dragon and it fell in the water. Regina let out a relieved sigh.

…

Once they arrived alongside the quay and Emma had changed into something more fitting than a ripped gown and thanked Killian again, the two women hit the road towards the Dark Palace.

"You know how to use a sword I hope?" Regina asked Emma eyeing the blade at the woman's waist.

"Don't worry for that." The blonde girl said smirking.

The brunette shook her head chuckling.

"Thanks for saving me." Emma said as they kept running.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice now did I?!"

"How did you meet Henry?"

"Well," Regina said letting out a wry chuckling. "He came to me and said he was my son."

The Savior laughed. "Yes that sounds like Henry."

"He really believes what he is saying, you know?!"

"He…He's telling the truth Regina. I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth and I know somewhere you believe him…You wouldn't be here if not." She said shrugging her shoulders with a small smile.

Regina pursed her lips and sighed.

"Look whether I believe him or not doesn't matter. He is in real danger. The Queen wants him dead."

Emma's mouth ran dry and she nodded.

...

It took them hours to arrive not far from the castle's gate and the night had fallen. Regina motioned Emma to hide behind a tree.

"There are two knights at the entrance but we should be able to take them down." The brunette whispered pulling her bow off her shoulder. "After we should walk toward the south wing and enter the palace by the courtyard. After it should be a question of luck."

Emma nodded. Suddenly they saw someone coming out of the castle. They both straightened and stayed hidden by the tree but then a voice rose.

"I know you're here."

Regina closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She turned and got out of her hidden place.

"Regina what are you doing?" Emma whispered as she looked at the woman walking towards the voice. The blonde girl tilted her head and she immediately recognized her father. He was holding a bag over his shoulder.

Regina grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the knight, eyes locked on his. He didn't blink. He simply let the bag fall and a small sound came out of it. The brunette frowned in confusion but she kept hold of his gaze. Something inside the bag moved and Henry came out of it. He stood up and he smiled as he saw his mother.

"Henry?!"

The boy turned to the voice that had spoken. "Mom?!" He said looking at Emma before running towards her.

Regina looked at David, her heart throbbing in her chest. He had saved the kid's life. Charming turned around to leave but she stopped him.

"Hey Charming!" She called.

He stopped and looked at her. She smiled and lowered her weapons before walking towards him. She put a hand on his cheek and went up on her tiptoe to grab his mouth into the softer kiss they had ever share. It had always been rough and hungry but not today. Today she was just thanking him because he had saved someone's life…for her.

The brunette parted and looked at him smirking. "I'm sorry I called you a pet."

He didn't answer. She knew he wouldn't. He simply turned away but before leaving he tossed a 'Get out of here before she realizes the boy is gone' and it was enough for her.

Regina turned and was met with two very confused face, one of which –the youngest- slightly disgusted.

"What?!" The bandit asked raising a brow.

"You're with David?" Emma asked still shocked by what she had just witnessed.

"Well I wouldn't call it like that…We're just occasionally doing each other."

"Regina!" Emma scolding with wide eyes motioning Henry.

"Right! Sorry."

"But he is Snow White's True Love." Henry said not understanding what was happening. Robin was with Zelena and now this!

"To be fair," Regina started as she walked back into the forest towards her 'home', "she ripped his hear out. I wouldn't exactly call that True Love." She paused a second to look at Henry. "I'm glad you're alive kid." She said simply with a small smile and the boy answered to it however still confused over this whole thing.

…

"So." Henry said as he caught up with Regina on the way to the trunk. "Is this why he didn't capture you?!" Regina eyed him. "David. Because you guys are dating?"

"I've already told you. We are not dating."

"But you kissed him."

"I did."

"So you're dating."

"Henry." Emma said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and sighed.

"So you don't love him." He continued.

"I do not, no." Regina said and she tried her best to ignore the loop her heart made when he asked her that question.

"So that means that your True Love is still Robin."

Regina closed her eyes and stopped. She turned to look at Henry. "You are going to have to stop with that."

"But…"

"I mean it kid." She took a deep breath. "Plus now that you've got your mom back, you can go do whatever it is that you need to do" she said waving her hand, "and let me be."

"We don't have anywhere to go Regina." Emma said.

"Don't you have a house? A place? Anything."

"We're not from here." Henry said.

"Right! Storybrooke." Regina sighed. "Look. I'm sure you could find an inn or something."

"It's the night. Until we reach the next village we might stumble upon wild animals." Henry argued.

"You're stubborn you know that I hope."

Henry looked at her with a cherubic smile.

"Trust me. I've learned from the best." He said smirking at her and she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She couldn't deny that although the boy didn't look like her physically, they did share some similar traits.

...

They finally arrived back at the trunk and Regina put her weapons down on the table. Emma did the same with her sword looking around.

If one day someone had told her that the uptight mayor living on Miffling Street would be a bandit living in a trunk, she would have not believed it. It was safe to say that she had officially seen every version of Regina Mills. The mayor, the Evil Queen and now the bandit. That woman could not surprise her anymore. Yet she was apparently screwing her father. Emma twisted her mouth in disgust.

"I don't have much food. Just some left over berries from this morning."

"Thanks." The blonde girl said and she took one along with Henry.

"So…" Regina sat down. "Let's say that what you've been telling me," she started looking at Henry, "is true. Why are you the only ones to remember? I mean Henry said that he –I cannot believe I'm going to say that out loud- got sucked into the book, but you…you've been in that tower for a while. The Light One knows of you."

"It's…complicated. The man that you call the Light One was actually the Dark One and he wanted to change the story so he could be a hero."

"I thought that it was the Author who wanted to change the story?" Regina asked confused.

"It was. But Rumpelstiltskin as well. So he changed everything making the villains the heroes of this new story and vice versa. However for me, my punishment in this world is that I know the truth but I'm powerless to do anything about it. In this world, I'm no longer the Savior."

"Well I don't know about that." Regina said shoving a berry in her mouth. "You did save us from a dragon."

"No way?!" Henry asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!" The brunette said. "Pretty impressive."

"Way to go mom!" The boy said high-fiving the blonde woman.

Regina shook her head smiling. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from outside. Regina turned towards the entrance of the trunk.

"Stay here." She said standing up and grabbing her weapons.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

"No!" She said to Emma. "Stay here with the kid, in case it is Snow's knights."

The brunette walked out of the trunk and armed her bow. She started walking, on the look-out when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She lowered her bow and grabbed her knife ready to stab the intruder. However she stopped just in time, recognizing David's face.

"God! You scared me! I could have killed you." She said breathing hard. "What happened to your neck?" She asked noticing the bruises.

The knight didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her by the waist (with difficulty as he also had hidden bruises on his ribs) and pulled her into a kiss.

Regina gasped in surprise. She tried to push him but when she felt his erection against her waist, it became a little tought.

"David." She tried but as soon as her mouth opened to say his name, the man shoved his tongue down her throat.

He was mad and probably hurt and he was here to release a bit of that anger. She knew that. It made her heart ache a bit but she knew the deal. It was their relationship. They were meeting to release some tension…to feel a bit better.

The brunette closed her eyes as he left her mouth to put wet kisses on her neck. She arched her back as her hands ran down his sides and he flinched. She reopened her eyes frowning.

"What happened with Snow?" She asked grabbing his face between her palms so he could look at her.

"She found out about the kid escaping." The knight said simply looking at her.

"She hurt you." Regina whispered her fingers tracing the wounds on his neck.

"I was in charge of him." He said before grabbing her mouth again but this time she pushed him away gently.

She ignored his frustrated groan and untied his belt to open his shirt and what she saw made her want to throw up. He had bruises all over the left side.

"How do you even manage to walk?"

"It's not the first time."

Regina sighed. He was right. He would often come to her after the Queen had made him suffer one of her punishments because of the lack of results in her quest to find the bandit who wronged her.

"Come with me." She said grabbing his arm gently, not without feeling a pinch of guilt in her heart.

The knight didn't argue which was a first. Habitually, he would only let her see his wounds after he had gotten what he had come for: sex. This time must be different. Or maybe he was just too tired to argue.

By the time they arrived back at the trunk, David was leaning hard on Regina, the pain getting harder to bear.

"What happened?" Emma asked in shock upon seeing her father like that.

"Nothing! The Queen lost it a bit when she noticed Henry was gone."

"I thought you would have gotten rid of him by now." The blonde man said surprised. "You're stupid."

"Keep calling me stupid and I leave you to die." Regina said as she sat him down on the table. "Henry, grab me the old piece of clothes over there." She asked Henry. "Along with some water."

The boy nodded quickly grabbing what she asked for. He wetted the piece and gave it to her.

"You still haven't changed clothes." The knight noticed.

"I kind of have been busy looking for his mother and rescuing her.

"Yeah I heard about the dragon. That didn't help with Snow…"

Regina swallowed hard and looked at him softly as she rubbed the tissue on his neck. "Sorry she hurt you."

"Snow did that…" Henry asked frightened. "I can't believe it."

"She isn't the Evil Queen for nothing." Regina said. "Even though you say that she isn't."

David looked at them confused.

"Never mind!" The brunette told him. "Here!" She said helping him stand up. "Take off your shirt."

The man obeyed and once he was shirtless, Regina helped him lie down on the blankets.

"I'll go see if I can find some healing plants in the forest. Keep an eye on him." She told Emma.

"I literally was tortured for you and still you think I'll kidnap the boy again?!" David said rolling his eyes.

Regina looked at him. "I know how devoted you are to the Queen!" She answered. "But I didn't ask her to keep an eye on you because I don't trust you. I just want her to make sure you stay alive."

…

Regina could only find witch-hazel but that was more than enough. She kneaded the roots and leaves to make some sort of paste that she rubbed softly on the knight's chest. He flinched a bit at the contact.

"Don't be a baby." Regina said smirking.

He ignored her and she chuckled as she kept on rubbing softly. She couldn't help but feel a terrible pain in her chest every time she would see him like that. Plus the fact that it was because he was keeping her safe didn't help.

"Do you want some water?" She heard Henry ask David.

The man looked at him frowning before nodding. Henry stood back up to grab the flask of water. It was weird to see his mom and David so intimate…He had never seen her like that with anyone. Not even Robin.

The boy knelt next to the knight and helped him drink a bit. Once he was done, he sat next to him. "Thanks for saving me from Snow."

"No problem." David answered simply.

"How long until the Queen calms down and expects you back to her side?" Regina asked him.

"'Few days…Two."

"Ok! Now sleep to regain some strength."

"You should sleep a bit too Henry." Emma told him and the boy nodded.

Regina gave him a threadbare fabric cover and he lied it on the floor. He lied down, Emma next him. Regina, as for she, lied next to David. A soft hand on his chest.

…

Henry woke up with a start. He relaxed a bit, steadying his breathing as he realized that he was safe with his moms. He sat up careful not to wake Emma and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark outside, probably very early in the morning. He noticed a silhouette sat at the entrance of the trunk. He frowned and looked around only to find that David wasn't lying anymore.

The boy stood up slowly and walked towards him. He sat next to him and the knight didn't even flinch.

"Are you feeling better?" Henry asked softly.

"I'll be fine." David said still looking straight ahead.

There was a small pause then Henry decided to cut right through the chase. "You can't be with my mom."

This time the man looked at him frowning.

"I mean Regina. You can't be with her."

"I am not."

"You are." Henry argued. "I know that you guys…sleep together."

"Yes. So?!" David said. "Look…boy. I don't know who you are or why Regina care so much about you and honestly I don't care. Regina and I are just doing that: sleeping together, from time to time. That's it."

"No it's not."

The knight sighed. "Look. I do not feel." He said trying to be as transparent as possible. "I don't feel anything for her. I can't." He added pointing at his chest.

"But she can." Henry whispered lowering his gaze.

"Trust me," David said letting out a wry chuckle. "Regina doesn't love me. We're just keeping each other's company."

"No. She cannot not feel. It's the way she is. She pretends not to care, not to feel but that's a lie. I see how she acts with you…she is falling for you. And if she keeps on falling…things will never go back to the way they were and everyone will stay unhappy. You have to leave so she can save everyone and be happy."

Henry stood up but before going back to bed he looked down at David again. "I know you say you cannot feel but I think you care about her…At least a little bit. If not you wouldn't have bothered to save me. So if I'm right and you do care, you will want her to be happy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone.**

 **Here is my new chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

 **It was very hard to write and I had to rewrite it several times before being somewhat satisfied with it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Regina stirred on the blanket, her hand flying around at the vain attempt to chase the mosquito that had been bugging her for a while now. Her eyes flashed open as she accidently hit herself in the process. She looked around, alerted before sighing and sitting back up. She arched her back stretching up as her eyes fell onto Emma and Henry, still lying on the floor, sleeping. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of the young boy, mouth slightly open as he breathed loudly. A sudden sadness surged inside her. She had to leave and so did he and his mother. They had to part ways, it was the best solution if they wanted to escape Snow.

At the thought of the Queen, Regina turned her gaze to look for David. A frown crept on her face as she didn't see him lying next to her. Maybe he was already awake and had gone outside for a walk. She thought standing up but she soon realized that she was just being silly. He had left. Of course he had left.

A bitter sigh left the brunette's mouth as tears pricked her eyes. She shook her head clearing her thoughts. What did she expect anyway? A thank you? Maybe. But he didn't care enough about her for that. He couldn't.

Regina sighed as she grabbed the last berries and shoved them in her mouth.

A yawn caught her attention and she turned to face Henry, standing up as he rubbed his eyes. She grinned.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Mmh." The boy answered yawning a second time. He looked around stretching his arms. "Where is David?" He asked.

"Gone." Regina said shrugging trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh." Henry answered simply. It had worked then. What he told David had worked. Well that was good. He thought to himself but immediately a pang of guilt hit him hard in the chest as he watched his mom try to avoid eyes contact with him. "Are you ok?" He asked walking towards her.

"Yes." The brunette smiled and he answered to it. "I'll go see if I can catch anything for breakfast."

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't know. It's a bit dangerous with Snow out there."

"I'm not scared. You'll protect me." He said with a wide smile that caused the young woman to chuckle.

"Fine. Let's go."

…

"So you have to keep the posture. Shoulders wide and your eyes focus on the game, alright?" Regina whispered in the boy's ears as they both watched the rabbit that would hopefully be their meal.

"Mmh." The boy answered and the brunette slowly lowered her hands from his arms, so he could take the shot.

Henry looked at the rabbit with concentration. He didn't want to miss this one. He hold his breath, his lower lip clamped between his teeth as he released the string and let the arrow fly straight into the rabbit's ribs.

"Yes!" The boy exclaimed, a high pitched chuckle leaving his lips as he raised his hands in victory.

Regina smiled at him proudly. "Good job kid." She said ruffling his hair.

"Thank you mom." He answered before wrapping his arms around her middle.

For a slight second, she stood there surprised then she shook her head and put a hand behind his head, hugging him back. They parted and the boy looked up at her with a grin. The brunette laughed kicking him gently on the jaw. "Come on. Let's go before your mom starts freaking out over your absence."

Henry nodded with a smile as he followed Regina. The young woman removed the arrow from the rabbit before grabbing the game as they walked back to the trunk.

When they arrived, Emma had just woke up but the blonde girl was already showing a scared face and tensed features.

"Oh you're here." She exclaimed running towards Henry to hug him.

The boy laughed. "I'm fine. We didn't want to wake you up, sorry."

"It's ok." The young girl said sighing.

"We brought breakfast." Regina said raising the rabbit.

"Oh."

"I'm the one we caught it." Henry bragged with a proud grin displayed on his face.

"Really?!" Emma exclaimed looking up at Regina with shock.

"Yes. He is really talented." She said with a smile.

"Good job kid." The blonde girl said before high-fiving him.

"Now I'll show you how to clean it." Regina told Henry and the boy nodded with excitement before following her.

After the cleaning was done, they all sat to eat.

"It's really good." Emma said biting into a piece.

"Yeah it is. Do you think we could do that back home in Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

"Maybe. We'll see. I'm not much of a cook." Emma answered with an apologetic grin.

The boy laughed. "I know." He said smirking. "But mom can cook." He pointed looking back at Regina who had been listening to them with attention. "Have you thought about it?"

"About what?" The brunette asked with a questioning look.

"The True Love Kiss." Henry said carefully.

"I thought that I had already been clear." She answered lifting a brow.

The boy pursed his lips, biting the lower one as he looked down at his plate. Emma put a hand on his back stroking it gently.

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. "You say that…" She took a deep breath. "That if I kiss Robin Hood, everything will go back to what you call 'normal'. I will remember who you are and everything will be good again."

"Yes."

"But what makes you so certain that I'm the one supposed to 'break the curse' as you like to call it?"

"Because I think that in this version of the story you are the Savior."

Regina looked at him brows furrowing. "Seriously?!"

"Yes. You are the one who is supposed to save everyone."

"No less!" The Bandit whispered.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Emma intervened. "Trust me." She said smiling. "I had the same reaction."

"In this reality you two keep talking about, you are the Savior."

"Yes."

"I see." Regina thought for a second, trying to analyze everything the boy had told her since he showed up in her life. "But why Robin Hood? What makes you so certain that this man –I hadn't even met before yesterday- is my true love -or however you call that?"

"Because he is. In our world, in the real world. You are together and you are happy with Roland and me…You want us to be a family."

"Roland?" Regina asked frowning.

"Yes. Robin's son. He had him before he met you. He loves you a lot and you love him a lot."

"So Robin Hood and I, are dating."

"Yes." Henry confirmed.

Regina looked at Emma. "Is it true?" She asked the girl.

For a second Emma thought about telling her about the whole Zelena mess as well but she decided against it. It wasn't very honorable but if they wanted to go back home, it was better if Regina didn't know that everything wasn't perfect –far from it actually. "Yes." She decided to say. "It's true." She wasn't lying after, she was just choosing not to get too much into detail.

"But what about his wife?"

Emma frowned.

"Yes." Henry said sighing. "In this new book, he married Zelena yesterday."

"Zelena?!" Even in this book she was screwing her sister's happy ending?!

"Yes. But it's not too late." He added quickly, looking back at Regina. "He doesn't love her and she doesn't even love him either. She is one of the bad guys in the real world. You have to trust us."

"Just a kiss?" The brunette asked again and Henry's face lit up as he realized that she was actually considering this madness. She let out a loud sigh.

It was just a kiss. What if they were right? If Robin Hood was actually her true love…It meant that she wasn't doomed to be alone. That she could ignore the dull in her heart, the one caused by Charming because whatever she was feeling for him wasn't real anyway. That she could be happy with Robin Hood… "Ok this is insane." She let out. "But," she closed her eyes. "I will do it." Henry's eyes widened. "I will kiss Robin Hood."

…

When they arrived in Sherwood Henry and Regina were surprised to see that the village wasn't as animated as it was the last time they were here.

"Where is everyone?" The boy asked looking around with a frown.

"I don't know." Regina said walking pass Emma towards a merchant. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The woman answered with a smile.

"Where is everyone?" The brunette asked.

"Oh. They are at the chapel. Today is Robin Hood's wedding."

Regina's mouth opened then closed.

"Wasn't it supposed to be yesterday?" Emma asked as she arrived next to Regina followed by Henry.

"Yes but there was a problem with the bride-to-be." The woman bent a little. "I hear she is very temperamental." She whispered in a gossipy voice.

Regina smiled then turned to face Henry and Emma.

"It's even better." The boy exclaimed. "We have to go now."

Emma nodded. "Let's go."

Regina took a deep breath and started following the two. Her heart was beating faster as they approached the chapel. This was probably the craziest thing she had ever done. She was about to crash a man's wedding and kiss him –in front of everybody and-

The brunette stopped dead. "Oh God." She whimpered. "I can't do that."

Both Henry and Emma paused at the sound of the former Queen's voice.

"What is it?" The young boy asked walking towards her.

"I…I can't do this." The brunette stammered looking at him. "I can't. I mean –what am I even supposed to say to him?"

"I think in this case, actions speak louder than words." Emma said with a sympathetic look.

"You can do this mom." Henry's voice rose as he took his mom's head. "I believe in you."

Regina took another breath before nodding. She looked at the chapel behind her two companions. "Ok. It's ok. It's ok. I can do it." She repeated walking pass him towards the entrance of the church. "If this work, maybe, just maybe, for once in your life you will feel loved." She told herself unable not to think about David.

She closed her eyes as she arrived clearing her thoughts from the Dark Knight. She opened the heavy wooden door, pushing it as quietly as she could.

The chapel was full. Everyone was gathered to celebrate their famous thief's wedding. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. At the altar stood Robin Hood and Zelena. 'She is one of the bad guys in the real world.' Henry's words echoed in her head. Here, in this world, she didn't look like a bad person and yet –she was about to ruin her entire life just because of the crazy imagination of a twelve year old boy and his mother.

Suddenly, Robin turned his face and his gaze met hers. The man frowned but a smile crept onto his lips. The young woman didn't answer to it, instead she bit her lower lip walking towards him.

All eyes were on her. Judging or curious eyes scrutinizing her. They were probably all wondering who the hell she was. Or maybe they already knew her. They had all probably seen her face stuck up everywhere.

Regina met Zelena eyes but she immediately broke the contact. God, what was she doing? This was terrible and crazy and – Her thoughts froze as she was now standing face to face to Robin Hood, only a few inches from him. He smelled good. Different from the last time they met. It was nice. He was looking good. Dressed up to the nines…

"Regina -"

She didn't give him time to keep on talking, she just smacked his lips with hers ignoring the outraged 'oh's' of this assembly and the shout that left Zelena's mouth. She closed her eyes, her hands grasping his shirt hard as she moved her lips against him. She parted from looking deep into his deep blue eyes.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. What the hell did she expect? To be suddenly transported into this Storybrooke town?! Regina felt redness raising to her cheeks. Oh God. That was so embarrassing.

"I…" The brunette closed her mouth and eyes. "I just came to give you my best regards for your wedding." She claimed. "Have –Goodbye."

And on that note, the brunette nipped out of the church.

"What happened?"

The second the two words left Henry's mouth, she looked at him throwing daggers at him. The boy stepped back in surprise.

"What happened is that I listened to the two of you and the result is that I have just humiliated myself."

"I don't understand." The boy said. "Did you kiss him?"

"Oh I kissed him. I kissed him in front of his wife-to-be because a child told me to and –God. I'm so stupid." She let out hitting her forehead with her palm.

"I don't understand. If you kissed him and nothing happened…That means that we are stuck here." He said looking at Emma. "It doesn't make sense."

"You two should leave." Regina said on a lower tone.

"Mmh?" Henry asked looking back up at her.

"I did what you asked me. It didn't work. Now I have to leave this kingdom before Snow gets her hands on me and you two should go your way to."

"But…"

"Look Regina." Emma started. "I know you feel like we have just tricked you but that's not the case. We really thought the kiss would work -"

"Well it didn't." She cut the blonde girl. "You didn't just make me humiliate myself in front of all these people, you gave me hope. Hope that maybe there was someone for me. That I could have True Love. Silly me for believing it." She whispered closing her eyes.

"My, my! Look at that." Regina opened her eyes immediately before turning her head to face the woman that had talked.

Emma grabbed Henry's arms and put him behind her as she stood next to Regina. Her mother –in her evil attire- was facing them with a rictus that made a shiver run down her spine, with David and none other than the Author.

"Looks like you were right after all." The Queen sneered looking into Regina's eyes though addressing the Author. "She came to crash the thief's wedding." The brunette snickered. "What happened?" She quizzed with amusement "Did he turn you down?! Even a thief has more standing that to be with someone like you." She mocked. "Grab them!" She ordered and the seven dwarves appeared from behind the trees.

She hadn't looked at him from the second they appeared in front of her. She had refused to but when she passed by the Knight, her hands held by the dwarf named Grumpy, when she felt his skin brushed against hers, she couldn't help but closed her eyes, her heart aching even more. Not only had she come to the sudden realization that she would never share True Love with anyone but the one person she cared enough about, didn't share the same feelings. Maybe Snow White having caught her wasn't such a bad think. Maybe it was time for her to live this world and stop fighting.

…

They had been in the cell for about thirty minutes and it had been for this same exact amount of time that Emma had been pacing round, muttering inaudible words.

Regina closed her eyes sighing. "You're tiring me."

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" The blonde girl snapped. "You are just sitting here, unmoving. She is going to kills us."

"I know." Regina said reopening her eyes. She turned her face to look at Henry who was sat next to her, eyes locked on his feet. "Hey." She murmured putting a finger under his chin so he could look at her. "I won't let her kill you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Emma bit.

"She had been waiting for me for a long time so she will make sure that my death is slow. You will use that time to escape."

"What about you?" Henry's voice finally rose, tears in his eyes as he realized what his mom was implying.

"I guess my time has come." She said with a sad smile.

"No mom." The boy said wrapping his arms around her into a hug. "I can't lose you."

"Henry." The brunette said parted from him forcing him to look at her. "If what you are saying is true, if I am really your mother like you claim, dying to protect my son is definitely something I am willing to do. Plus you have Emma. You'll be fine."

"You don't know that. I…I've never been without you. You don't understand. I have had you my whole life, you were always by my side and –I can't lose you. Either of you. I can't lose my family. We have just finally gotten together." He said, hugging her again.

Regina put a hand on his back stroking it gently unable to contain her tears. She looked up at Emma, who caressed Henry's head gently.

"We'll find another way." The blonde girl said. "We will."

The Bandit gave her a small sympathetic smile. They wouldn't but it was sweet of her to think otherwise.

Suddenly they heard the door of the donjon opening. Immediately, Henry grasped his two moms holding them tightly daring with the eyes anyone who would want to take them from him.

They were surprised when the silhouette came closer and they could recognized David. Regina left Henry's side –with difficulties, since he was trying to make her stay- and went towards the bars of the cell.

"Is the stake ready?" She asked wryly.

"It is actually." The Knight said holding her gaze. "Here." He said after a pause, raising his hand and sliding it between the bars as a key was hanging on his finger.

The brunette looked from the key back to him, brows furrowed. She raised a hand and took the key. "I…I'm not leaving without them." She warned waiting for him to take back the key at any time and reveal that he had just been playing with her.

"Do whatever you want. But get out." He said simply, his voice still void of any emotions.

"Why?" Regina found herself asking. "You care?" She demanded earnestly. Did he?! After all this time, did he actually care about her as much as she did for him?

The man opened his mouth as if he was about to answer but then he closed it back. "Just leave before it's too late." He finished simply before turning around.

"You see," The four heads snapped up to find Snow appearing in front of them in a purple cloud. "I knew there was a traitor in my rank. You," she said looking at Regina, "had been escaping me for far too long. Every time I was getting closer to get you, you just slipped away from me. I have of course been asking myself how the hell that was possible then a man who is calling himself The Author," she continued and said man arrived followed by the two of the Dwarves, "told me that my Knight," her gaze flicked back to Charming, "my most loyal Knight, the one I had known for many years, had been screwing my swore enemy. Of course I didn't believe him. That was impossible. Yet, here we are."

The Queen walked towards him until she stood only a few inches from him. "I hope you keep a good souvenir of what she tastes like because this is all that you'll have for now-on." She said raising a hand from under a cape, holding a glowing heart.

Regina's hands tightened around the bars at the sight.

"Now, Charming. Now that you've had enough fun with her." Snow disdained. "Kill her."

She waved her hand the cell door opened itself.

David stood there unmoving. "I said," the brunette ordered getting the heart closer to her mouth as she squeezed, "kill her!"

The blonde man turned around to look at Regina. He took his sword of its sheath aiming it at her. The young woman cringed, swallowing hard.

Two minutes ago she was ready to die but now she wouldn't. Not by his hands. Especially not by his hands.

"Kill her." Snow repeated squeezing so hard that the man bent.

He rose back up and kept on walking towards Regina followed closely by the Queen.

"No." A small muffled voice rose behind the Bandit, as Henry cried, his head buried into Emma's ribs.

The blonde girl was about to move and do something, but she found herself being stuck to the ground. She looked up at Snow only to see the woman smirking at her.

Regina hold David's gaze as the cold of his blade touched the side of her neck. She swallowed hard unable to hold back the tear that rolled on her cheek. "Seems like I care."

The young woman didn't even have time to process anything, that the man turned and stabbed Snow with his sword right in the chest.

Snow looked up at him, with wide eyes, the heart falling to the ground causing him to cough as he pulled the blade out. "Why?" The Queen asked bringing a hand to her wound.

"I couldn't let you kill her." He said simply bringing a hand up her cheek as he let the sword fall. "I'm sorry.

"You know I have to kill you." She said as she fell to her knees, David accompanying her to ground.

"I know."

And he closed his eyes before falling to the ground next to Snow whose hand released on what was left of his heart.

Both Emma and Henry looked at the scene in shock as Regina fell to her knees next to David. How the hell was that possible? How did he defy Snow with her holding his heart?

Suddenly the Dwarves roared in rage. The blonde girl who had just regained her freedom, immediately grabbed the Knight's sword to intimidate them.

"My God. What do we do?" Regina heard Henry asked as he fell next to her, tears falling on his cheeks. "They can't die. I…I don't want them to die. This is not what I wanted."

"It's…It's alright." The brunette stammered putting a hand around his shoulders as her free hand caressed David's forehead.

"No you don't understand." The boy exclaimed and she looked at him frowning. "They…They are my grandparents."

"What?!"

"They can't die. Mom?" He said looking up at Emma who stood there unable to move, the two dwarves had ran away, probably to get some help. "They can't."

"I…" The blonde girl turned around to look at the Author who was about to flee the scene as well. "Don't you dare move!" She threatened holding her sword at him as tears streamed down her face. "Do something. Rewrite everything the way it used to be."

"I can't" The man said with a smirk. "I'm not the Author anymore."

"Where is it?"

Everyone turned to look at Henry who stood up and walked towards Isaac. "Where is the pen?"

"Henry?" Emma asked frowning.

"It's here." The boy said as he noticed the man's gaze flicked down towards the pocket on his chest.

Henry didn't hesitate a second before grabbing the pen off the jacket's pocket.

"What do you intend to do with this?" The Author said condescendingly. "You're just a boy."

"I'm not." Henry let out as the pen started to glow.

"It's impossible." Isaac said in shock trying to step forward but Emma stopped him with the sword.

"Do what you have to do, kid. Bring us back home.

Henry nodded searching the picture of him and his mom in his jacket. He bent on his knees and put it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to rewrite everything back to normal. We will be happy again, I promise you. You have to trust me, one last time."

"I..."

"Please mom." The young boy pleaded.

"Alright. I –I trust you."

"I need your blood. I know it's weird but trust me."

"Here." Emma said walking towards her with the sword but before she did anything, she turned to face Isaac punching him in the face, knocking him down. "This is for having killed my parents." She muttered, shaking her aching hand.

The blonde girl kneeled next to Regina and she took the brunette's hand. "What you're going to do…Is it going to save him?" Regina asked looking down at David.

"It's going to save everyone." Henry said nodding.

Emma cut Regina's hand causing the brunette to flinch a little. Then Regina let Henry dip the pen inside the wound to take a little bit of blood.

The boy started moving the pen against the back of the picture but all it did was stain the picture. "I don't understand. Why doesn't it work?"

Regina sighed closing her eyes.

"No." Henry cut tears in his eyes. "It's supposed to work. You are the Savior, it has to…"

"David." Emma whispered.

"What?" The boy asked.

"David is the one who sacrificed himself for Regina."

"Oh."

Emma took the sword and took her father's hand. "It's ok dad." The blond girl said cutting him. "It's going to be ok." She looked up at Henry once she was done and she nodded.

The young boy took a deep breath and repeated the process he had used with Regina's blood. He wrote actively, every letters glowing as he moved and just as he marked the final period, a wave of magic surrounded everyone.

" _And with the sacrifice of the Dark Knight, David, Isaac's villainous work, was undone._ "

…

It was a very peculiar feeling. A feeling she was accustomed to though. Every time a curse broke, it felt the same way. She just had this sudden memories invading her mind. The happy ones, the less happy ones. Everything was coming back.

Regina blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light. She sat up abruptly looking around searching for Henry. A sigh of relief left her lips when she saw him standing next to her, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Henry." The brunette whispered standing up quickly before pulling her son into a tight hug. "You did it." She rejoiced parting to look at him.

She wiped away his tears with her thumb as she bit her lower lip. "You saved us all."

The boy nodded with a proud grin. He did. He saved everyone and everything was back to normal. He turned and looked at Emma who was waking up.

Regina smiled down at him and let him go to his other mother. She smiled as the two hugged each other.

"Regina."

The brunette looked at the man who had spoken her name. She didn't even have time to answer that the man wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "God, you're here." He whispered, his hand holding the back of her head as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulders.

It was good to have him back, here with her but with the curse breaking, the reminders of the mess caused by Zelena came back rushing.

Down in the psychiatric hospital was her sister, pregnant with his child. Regina closed her eyes trying to forget about that for the time being.

Suddenly she saw Emma running pass her, distress written all over her face. Regina parted from Robin and caught Henry's eyes.

"Grandpa and Grandma." He said following his mother and the brunette nodded before turning to Robin. "They got hurt."

"Oh." The former thief empathized.

"I hope that by breaking the curse, Henry managed to save them." She let out more to herself as she headed towards the Charming's apartment.

She couldn't help but think about what had happened between she and David. What the Author did, playing with them like puppets and having she and the Prince sleep around. She wanted to kill him for that. She wanted to take his heart and crush it, to rip his eyes out…

"Hey." She heard Robin ask and she looked at him frowning.

The man smiled and held up their holding hands. "You're crushing my fingers."

"Oh." The Queen apologized releasing her grip.

"What is it?" Robin inquired, stroking her cheek.

Regina sighed closing her eyes for a brief second. "Nothing." She lied with a small smile. "It was…This whole thing that the Author did in his book…It was very stressful. I'm glad everything is back to normal and I hope that everyone is ok."

"I'm sure they are."

The brunette smiled. "I didn't even ask you for Roland. How is he?"

"He is alright." Robin smiled. "He is with Little John. He hasn't even noticed anything."

"That's probably good. I don't think Isaac put him in the story."

"I don't think either. He seemed like he had just woken up from a good night sleep."

"Good. I'm glad." Regina said with relief.

"Come on, let's go." The brown haired man said, his endearing dimples showing.

The woman chuckled nodding as she wrapped an arm around his waist, and him around her shoulders.

Everything would be fine.

…

They were back and he was alive.

Snow.

The Prince stood up abruptly and a sigh of relief left his lips as he saw his wife, waking up next to him. She was alive.

"David." The brunette said with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him, tightly.

The blonde man brought a hand to the back of her head, pulling her closer. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had killed her and –

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A smile spread of his lips as both Emma and Henry ran to him and Snow, and hugged them.

"We're fine." Snow murmured. We're fine."

"I'm fine as well."

Emma parted from her parents and smiled as Killian went down the stairs. She went towards him, grabbing his face and kissing him. The pirate chuckled against her mouth. "It's good to see you again, Swan."

David smiled as he watched them, ruffling Henry's hair. Snow went to the crib and grabbed Neal, kissing his forehead gently.

The relief she felt when she opened the door and saw Snow, baby Neal in her arms, and David standing next to Henry, Emma and Hook was overwhelming. She couldn't believe how happy she was to see those three idiots safe and sound.

"Regina." Snow whispered with a happy grin.

"Glad you made it out alive." The Queen said simply, though with a smile.

Her gaze flickered to David and she couldn't help but quickly look away with discomfort.

The Prince wasn't feeling any better. Everything that had happened between them was simply too insane for words and yet, he could remember perfectly what he had felt when he saw the tear escape the brunette's eye. He remembered how his brain didn't even hesitate one second when he turned around and killed Snow in order to protect Regina. He didn't even have his heart...How come -

The blonde man shook his head putting that thought aside. It was clear that he only acted that way because the Author wanted this to happen. He probably had planned it all since the beginning. Him and the Dark One. He thought fuming but here, in the world, the real world, he could never do that and that was all he needed to know.

"I think we should go to Granny's to celebrate." Snow's voice rose. "I'm glad we are all ok." She continued glancing down at Henry who lowered his gaze blushing.

Emma chuckled massaging his shoulders affectionately. Yes, her boy had done a great job and she couldn't be prouder.

Still standing by the door, Regina smiled, pride filling her heart as well.

"First we have to find Isaac." The blonde girl recalled with anger, looking at Hook and David who nodded. "We will join you there." He told his wife pecking her lips and then the top of his son's forehead.

"Alright. Be safe." The Princess said with a smile.

Regina lowered her head unable not to feel a pang in her heart at the sight and when the blonde man walked pass her towards the door, she worked very hard to ignore the loop her stomach made.

The brunette cleared her throat once the three left, and took a breath looking up at Snow and Henry. "We should go home, sweetheart, take a good shower."

"Yes. This whole thing was exhausting." The boy giggled. "Bye Grandma. See you later. Bye baby." He said a finger tickling gently Neal's stomach before joining his mother and Robin.

Regina smiled politely at Snow unable not to feel uncomfortable. For sure the Princess, David and she would have to talk about what happened and she wasn't sure she was ready for any of that. But for now, she would just try to enjoy being back home with the ones she loved.

She looked up at Robin who gave her a small smile. Yes. The ones she loved.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, it makes my world.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully, you still remember this story.**

 **Don't hesitate to review even if it has been a long time.**

 **It's more than appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 5

For some reasons, she thought it would be easy. To forget about everything that had happened, to forget about what the author had done. She was wrong and the fact that she woke up, this very morning, sweating from an inappropriate dream involving David and his dick inside of her probably supported that statement.

Regina sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look too good despite the powder she was applying on her nose but hopefully no one would be able to tell.

Snow had organized a little get-together at Granny's for tonight - It had initially been planned for the previous day but it was postponed to today, as they had all soon realized that they were all really tired from this whole adventure - to celebrate their victory against Isaac and Gold's deed. The first one was locked up at the sheriff station until they found something to do with him and the latest was with his wife and the apprentice, looking for a way to save his black heart.

Regina had thought about going to visit her former mentor, to ask him why David. Of all people, why make her have an affair with Snow White's prince but she had changed her mind, not mentally nor emotionally prepared to face the Dark One without throwing one of her fireballs at him. Plus, he was already in a bad enough shape…not that she cared.

Anyways, now, the brunette was getting ready to go to Granny's. She didn't want to but Henry had insisted. "It's tradition," he had said with a smile and she couldn't find it in herself to refuse.

A small smile crept on her lips at the thought of her son.

The boy was so happy, so proud to have been able to save everyone and she would be lying if she said she wasn't proud as well. She had always known he was a very special child and she was glad that –despite her attempt at hiding the truth from him during the Dark Curse- he never lost his faith and thanks to that, he was now the hero he had always dreamt of being.

Regina put down her powder and applied one last touch of lipstick before leaving the bathroom. She put on her black pumps and headed downstairs where Henry was waiting for her.

The boy smiled at her and she answered to it.

"Ready?" He asked and she sighed.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes, mom." He said grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Another sigh left her lips but she followed him nonetheless. She grabbed her jacket on the hanger and put it on while Henry did the same with his and they headed outside the mansion.

…

As soon as they got inside the dinner, Regina immediately caught sight of Robin who was sat at a booth with Roland. She smiled at the sight of the young boy devouring some French fries next to his father.

"I'm going to see mom." Henry told her pointing at Emma.

The brunette followed his gaze towards the blonde woman, talking to her parents and the pirate. A lump immediately formed in her throat as she met David's eyes. The Prince opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but no words came out so he closed it back.

Regina closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head before glancing back at Henry and nodding with a small grin.

"Ok, sweetheart." She replied and she watched him head over to the Charmings.

She stood there for a small second, watching them before walking over to Robin.

"Hey." She greeted him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The former thief looked up and his eyes lit up in a way that made Regina's heart warm itself. She smiled and sat down facing him.

"I'm eating fries, Regina." Roland exclaimed proudly, shoving a potato in his mouth.

The brunette grinned at him, nodding.

"I can see that. Is it good?"

"Mmh." He said heartily and she chuckled.

She watched the boy focus back on his plate before turning her gaze towards his father. She noticed a frown of his eyebrows and she stretched her arm to reach for his hand.

"What is it?" She asked softly as he turned her hand to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Have you checked on -"

Zelena. He didn't need to say her name for her to know about whom he was talking about and immediately her heart broke as thoughts of what her sister had done to him invaded her mind. She had gone to check on her, indeed and not so surprisingly, the red-haired witch hadn't missed the chance to taunt Regina, once again, over the fact that she was carrying her lover's child, so terribly proud of her achievement.

Of course, the brunette hadn't let her pain show and had snapped, making her sister shut up. She had checked with the nurse to see if everything was alright and once she was sure that it was indeed, she'd exited the cell with no words and had sealed it.

Regina gave Robin a small smile and nodded. He didn't need to know about her pain, he was already dealing with one of his one and she couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in his mind, so she simply grinned, understanding.

"Everything is fine." She said as vaguely as possible so Roland wouldn't catch up on their conversation.

The poor child wouldn't understand and yet- they would have to find a way to explain everything to him because sooner or later, he would have a little brother or sister.

…

He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He was trying to but he just couldn't look away. He had thought that with a good night sleep, with his wife in his arms he would have managed to forget what had happened between he and Regina, that the memories would have perhaps vanished because after all –none of it was real, right?! But he hadn't forgotten. Worst, it seemed like the memories were even clearer now. He could remember every single second he had spent in her company, every single touch he had shared with her, how her body felt against his, how her smile would break his walls one after the other despite his best attempt to ignore it, how she slowly inserted herself into his heart despite it being held by Snow and how when faced with the possibility to save her life, he hadn't hesitated one second to sacrifice Snow –his wife.

The Prince closed his eyes, sighing.

"Is everything alright?" He heard Snow ask him, rubbing his arm.

He opened his eyes and nodded, trying a smile.

"Yes, I'm alright." He lied because how could he explain to her that this whole thing had shaken him to the point that he was finding himself with completely unfamiliar and inappropriate feelings for the former Evil Queen, her stepmother.

The Princess answered to his smile. She grabbed her glass of water and a spoon and clinked the two together in attempt to catch everyone's attention.

David stepped to the side putting a hand on Henry's shoulder and the other one on Emma's back as Snow stepped forward.

"I just want to say that I'm very glad we all back and safe." Snow started with a grin. "Once again, we have managed to defeat evil even if in that case, it was I."

Everyone chuckled nodding as they recalled Snow White walking around, terrorizing an entire realm.

"I want to apologize to all of you. I know it was Gold and the Author's work but for all the things I have done and said to you, I'm really sorry, you know I didn't mean any of them."

"Don't worry, sister." Grumpy assured raising his glass and everyone cheered.

"I also want to apologize, more specifically to my daughter," she started turning to look at Emma, "my grandson, for having tried to…" The brunette closed her eyes.

"It's ok, grandma." Henry said walking up to her to hug her.

Snow looked at him and smiled.

"I also want to apologize to my husband." David gave her a small smile. "And," she pivoted and walked towards Regina.

The Queen looked up, frowning.

"I want to apologize to Regina."

"It's nothing worse than what I have done to you." The sorceress dismissed. "And you are not to blame, Gold is."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Likewise."

The festivities carried on and soon it got a bit late. Around 10, David noticed some movements at Regina and Robin's table and he watched as she called Henry. He couldn't hear them with the music but he guessed that she was telling him that she was heading out. By her side, Robin was adjusting a sleeping Roland on his shoulder and for a second, David's heart clenched inside his chest as he imagined the three heading back to the mansion and Regina sharing a bed with the outlaw.

"Mom is leaving."

The Prince snapped out of his reflection and looked at Henry who had arrived next to him and Snow.

"She's driving Robin and Roland back to the forest and will probably head home directly afterwards. She said I could stay with you guys tonight, if that's ok."

"Of course," Snow said with a wide smile and David nodded as well, trying to hide the satisfaction he felt knowing that Robin and Regina weren't spending the night together.

He sighed, closing her eyes and shaking his head.

"David, is everything alright?"

He opened his eyes back and looked at his wife before nodding absently.

"Yeah -yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I guess," he lied.

Snow smiled.

"We will head home soon," she said before leaning towards him.

It took him a couple of very awkward seconds to realise that she was leaning in for a kiss. He quickly regained his composure and linked his lips with her. They parted and he grinned. Snow turned and heading towards Emma with Henry. As for he, he found himself drawn by the door and he found Regina looking at him. When his eyes met hers, however, she quickly looked away and followed Robin out of the dinner.

…

They had just gotten home, and Henry was in his bed though he was probably still up, reading his book all over again, to make sure that everything was really back to normal.

"I'm going to call it a night as well." Emma said, kissing both her parents' cheeks and her little brother's forehead.

"Ok." Snow said. "Have a good night."

"You too." She replied before climbing the stairs.

A sigh left Snow's mouth and David looked at her frowning as she put a sleeping Neal in his crib.

"I'm glad it's all over." The brunette admitted, leaning on the counter. She let out a small chuckle. "I tried to forget all the things I did to everyone…to you."

"It wasn't your fault." The Prince told her.

"I know that but I can't help it. I feel guilty. I'm glad you were able to resist me." Her brows furrowed. "Do you know how?"

"How what?"

"How you were able to resist me? I mean, I was holding your heart…I thought that was a bond that couldn't be broken."

The blonde man shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know."

Oh, he knew. Or at least he had an idea as to why he had been able to do what he did and it had only one name written all over it –Regina's but he was not really sure that was something he wanted to share with his wife.

"I think I had fallen so deeply in love with your former nemesis, that the bond –made of Dark magic- binding me to you wasn't nearly as strong as the one binding me to her as it was made of something as pure as love itself and –well we all know it: True love is the most powerful magic of all. The irony is that I was actually, during this whole thing, trying so hard to deny that I was feeling something for her…but yet, here we are."

The Prince sighed. "It was probably just part of Gold and the Author's plan. But it's over now, we're alright."

Snow smiled nodding. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him before whispering an 'I love you'.

"I –Me too."

…

To be frank, she wasn't asleep. She was stirring in her bed desperately trying to do so but she wasn't succeeding much. However, that didn't change the fact that when she heard a series of knocks on her front door, she felt like ripping whoever's head off for the disturbance.

The brunette sighed and swung her legs over the bed's edge before heading downstairs. It was a good think Henry was staying at the Charmings, she would be able to throw a tantrum however she would see fit without fearing waking her son up.

She turned the lights of the foyer on and opened the door. A flash of surprise ran through her face as she saw David, standing in front of her, hands shoved in his pockets, looking at her sheepishly.

"David?" She asked.

"I know it's late but –I was hoping we could talk."

She didn't answer. She just looked at him with a frown for a few seconds, as if to study the situation before stepping aside and letting him in.

"Thanks." The Prince said simply.

Regina closed the door. She pivoted and looked him up and down. He had probably just gotten out of bed considering his messy hair and his clothes –sweatpants and tee even though he was wearing boots at his feet.

"You look freezing. Do you want a tea or –something?"

"Yes please."

"Yes, for what? A tea? Or something?"

"A tea will do." He answered, his lips curving into a small grin that made her bit the inside of her cheek.

"Follow me." She said in a more relax tone.

They got inside the kitchen and she put some water in a kettle before grabbing a mug.

"Green tea, red fruits, cinnamon, black tea?"

"Green tea, I guess." David said, sitting down

She grabbed the box of green tea and put a bag in the mug. She waited for the water to boil and then poured it over the bag.

"Here." She said handing the mug to him.

"Thanks."

As for Regina, she grabbed a glass and the bottle of wine she had opened the night before and poured some of its red liquid in the glass before leaning on the counter, left arm crossed over her stomach, and her right hand holding the glass. She stayed there quietly, watching David blow on his tea with her lower clamped between her teeth. The man took a sip and she found herself doing the same with the wine.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked knowing perfectly well the reasons behind his nocturnal visit.

"I…About what happened between us during…the curse. I guess that's how it's called."

"It is." Regine cut. "That's why I don't see what you'd like to talk about since the fact that it was, indeed, a curse should answer all your questions."

"Regina -"

"What?!" She said raising a brow. "It's what it was David. Nothing more. You don't need to trouble yourself with it. We were not ourselves –obviously." She stressed out.

"I thought –I thought that, with time…I thought the memories would disappear."

"Well it has only been two nights. Wait up, you might be pleasantly surprised." She shrugged drinking another sip.

"You seem awfully fine about this whole thing."

"I know a curse when I see one and I also know that –hadn't it been one- neither you nor I would have done something so stupid."

There was a small pause during which the Prince looked at the waves made by the liquid in his mug.

"What about the feelings?"

Regina frowned. "What?"

He looked up at her. "You said that by giving it more time, the memories might vanish…What about the feelings? Will they vanish too?" He asked, raising his voice a little.

"David -" The brunette tried putting her glass down on the counter.

"I feel everything." He continued, standing up. "Everything he felt with you…It's like it's still in me. Which is crazy, right?! Because like you said, it's a curse. It's a damn curse. When your damn curse broke, I wasn't confused one bit about where my feelings for Abigail stood. It's was crystal clear. Snow was my wife and I loved her so please –tell me…Why isn't it crystal clear for you as well?!"

"David -" Regina whispered.

"Just tell me why." The Prince asked, his voice as low as hers, as he looked down at her only realizing now how close he had gotten, how he could now feel her breath against his neck. "Just -", his voice broke as it got caught in his throat and he tried to swallow the bile down, "why?"

"You love Snow, David." Regina tried. "And I…I'm with Ro -"

The last syllable never left her mouth as the Prince's lips met hers in a hungry kiss.

To be honest, she didn't even try to push him away. The warmth she was feeling in her lower belly, and the heavy pounding of her chest were preventing her from thinking straight and instead, she brought her hands up to the back of his head to bring him closer.

It was wrong. Of course, it was wrong but the Prince's tongue found his way inside her mouth and she found her crotch pressed against his and it all went downhill from there.

She moaned in his mouth, her hands wandering on his back until she reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head, breaking their embrace for a quick second.

The Prince bent a little and lifted her up to sit her on the counter. His fingers found the front of her shirt and he started unbuttoning it before sliding it off her shoulders. Once that was done, and she was bare chest in front of him, he left her mouth to grab her breast, hungrily licking its nipple.

Regina threw her head backwards, arching her back as her legs hooked themselves around his waist. She ran her fingers in his hair, biting her lower lip as David rolled his tongue around her nipple, hardening it before sucking it and nipping it.

"Oh damn!" The brunette let out as he bit it.

She grabbed his face in between her palms and brought his lips back to hers before waving her hand and she found herself falling onto her bed, David on top of her.

She lied there for a moment, looking at him. His pupils were so dilated, they were almost dark and that alone turned her on considerably.

The Prince slid down her body, kissing its way down from her jugular up towards her navel. He grabbed the hem of her pants and slid them down, along with her panties.

Regina had her eyes shut, her hips swaying in anticipation as she felt his breath against her intimacy. She slid her legs up, her knees bent at each side of his body, her hands sliding on her thighs, nails leaving read marks on them as she fought the urge to just grab his head and show him the way.

The first kiss, threw an electric shock inside her body and it took every strength she had not to cry out of bliss. He grabbed her waist, bringing her closer as his tongue licked her pussy hungrily. Cursed words left her mouth as he stretched his arm to grab her boob. Regina closed her hand around his, massaging her breast with his hand as she got more and more aroused.

Two climaxes later, the brunette brought him back on top of her. She took his mouth with hers, kissing him as she pushed him on the bed. She parted a little from him, cradling him, before running her hand down in his pants.

The second, her thumb touch the tip of his dick, the man froze. She smiled inwardly, before sliding until her mouth met his cock. She closed her lips around it, letting her tongue swirl around it before sucking the whole length.

"Fuck, Regina." The Prince groaned.

She sucked him up, until he was hard as wood. She then climbed back on top of hip, bringing his cock to her pussy and sliding it inside of her. The brunette moaned before bending to smack her lips on his. David brought his hand to the back of her head, pulling her closer as the other was busy wandering down her back towards her ass. David sat up, with her rocking her hips on his lips.

"Oh God. David." Regina moaned, arching her back.

Her movements got faster and he had to change his position a bit, to make it easier for her. He looked at her, at her eyes pressed shut, her lips slightly parted, her breasts bouncing up and down and he bit his lip with desire. She came and it was positively the most beautiful sight he had ever see. Her messy hair war sticking to her face with the sweat and moaned her hands rubbing her breasts. The Prince couldn't hold it anymore either and he brought her lips back to his and quietened his groan with a kiss as he hit his climax.

It was good, so good. Everything just seem non-existent as he emptied himself inside her. His muscles relaxed slowly and he let his head fall on the bed.

Regina followed his movement, too tired to do anything else before slowly hopping off him, falling in turn, next to him.

The room was almost silent. The cries and curses had left and only the sound of their jerky breathing could be heard right now.

Regina turned her head to look at him after a second. He still had his eyes closed, his hands lied unceremoniously on top of his body, moving up and down with his chest.

"You should go," she spoke and he opened his eyes however without looking at her.

"I should," he agreed, still looking at the ceiling.

A sigh left his mouth then he was sitting up, sliding his feet over the edge of the bed. His entire body was still a bit sore but he guessed that was the price that came with being fucked well. He brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it slowly before standing up and pulling his pants back on before silently heading towards the door. He put his hand on the knob but before leaving, he turned to look at Regina.

"What excuses do we have for that one?" He asked but she refused to look at him.

"It never happened," she decided to say after a while.

A wry chuckle left David's mouth.

"Yeah, let's go with that," he said, jaw clenched. He then sighed and let out a "Goodnight, Regina" before -this time- leaving.

* * *

 **(I know a lot are anxious for On the Road's next chapter. It will come. I don't know when but it will.)**


End file.
